


Super Cute

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Hanamaru's looking extra cute today





	Super Cute

Dia was at her desk in the Student Council room, working on, supposedly, Student Council-type things, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she announced, unfazed. Students were always delivering papers and forms for the teachers, this was no doubt the case. “Just leave them in the bin, I’ll take care of th---”

Her routine response was interrupted as she looked up to see a familiar face. A young brunette entered the room, smiling at the madame president. But something was off. “K-Kunikida-san?”

“Good morning, zura!” The first year responded, her characteristic dialect confirming her identity.

Dia stared in shock at the girl who stood before her. She was no doubt Hanamaru, but she looked more composed, more mature. She was considerably stacked for her age and stature, something Dia wouldn’t admit she took notice of. But no, something else was different.

The brunette strolled over to the side of the room, neatly depositing a stack of papers in the aforementioned basket. Dia watched, suspiciously, as the brunette’s profile came into view, revealing the object of Dia’s curiosity. The first year had worn her hair in a high ponytail, fulfilling one of Dia’s top secret fantasies.

She’d always thought Hanamaru was cute. She had dazzling golden eyes, extremely pinchable cheeks and a smile that could melt steel beams. Her pretty brown locks completed the ensemble, but secretly, all Dia had wished for was for her to do _something_ with her hair, a ponytail, a bun, anything and she’d go from cutie pie to bonafide babe.

Dia could only stare in amazement at the oblivious first year. The nape of her neck was deliciously bare, just asking to be peppered with kisses. Dia found herself madly blushing, instantly realizing her insatiable thirst.

_No no no, Dia, it’s just pigmented strands of protein, nothing to get worked up over_

Amidst Dia’s self-conflict, Hanamaru had made her way to the exit. “See ya later, Dia-san!”

“Wait! Kunikida-san!” Dia called out in desperation, the door clicking harmlessly, muffling her plea.

 

As the lunch bell rang, Dia peeked her head into the hallway. Amongst the stream of students she caught sight of the familiar red pigtails. She plucked her sister from the crowd, slamming the door behind her.

“What’s up sis?” Ruby questioned, oblivious to her obviously perturbed sister.

“HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN KUNIKIDA-SAN today!??” she yelled, clutching her sister’s collar.

The redhead was unfazed by her sister’s antics. “Yeah I did! She looks super cute with a ponytail, right?”

“Cute?” Dia composed herself. “Would you call a beautiful angel, ‘cute’?”

“Uhhh, sis…?”

“Ruby…” Dia began, amidst her sister’s audible gulp. She stared longingly out the window, “I think I’m in love with Kunikida-san.”

The first year perked up. “Really?! Aww, that’s awesome, sis!” Ruby found herself getting excited, she’d always secretly shipped her best friend and sister, unbeknownst to either of them. “Are you gonna confess to her?”

The raven-haired third year turned back to her sister. “Ruby, look at me. I’m a mess because of a simple ponytail, you honestly think I could confess to her?” She paused, lowering her voice. “Besides…there’s no way she shares the same feelings I do…”

“B-But you don’t know that!” Ruby countered, though her confidence faded as she recalled the close relationship Hanamaru had with Yoshiko.

Dia lightly patted her sister’s head. “It’s just not in the cards for me.” She forced a smile for her sister, who could only nod, compliantly.

* * *

Despite mentally preparing herself for that afternoon’s practice, Dia had trouble maintaining focus, for obvious reasons. Heaven’s angel herself had graced Dia with a blissful smile upon her arrival, the third year’s resolve instantly crumbling. She made sure to strategically place herself during warm-up stretches, giving herself a front row view to the action, as she witnessed the drops of sweat that trickled down the still-exposed neck of the brunette. Dia unconsciously licked her lips. Exposed skin seemed to be featured on the menu that day as the first year stretched upwards, exposing her midriff. The third year bit her lip, as Hanamaru bent over, revealing the gentle curves of her chest. But Dia never forgot to give her attention to the game-changing ponytail, which Hanamaru continued to sport, as it bobbed and swayed with every movement.

Dia found herself sweating, unable to concentrate on her own stretches.

_I can’t keep allowing myself to be seduced!_

The third year clapped her hands to her cheeks, a failed attempt to gain control of her senses. Dia quickly came to the realization that only one thing could set her free from Hanamaru’s hold on her.

_I have to confess._

As the girls broke off to take a break, Dia approached the first year. “Ahem, Kunikida-san, could I possibly talk to you after practice?”

An out-of-breath Hanamaru responded between short huffs. “Sure…! What did you need to talk about?” She took a swig of the water she’d been carrying, a harmlessly sexy scene that did little to deter the growing redness in Dia’s pale cheeks.

“D-Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing important…”

 

As practice commenced, Dia thanked her lucky stars that they wouldn’t be breaking off into subunit practice that day. If she wanted to formulate a plan for this confession, she needed to keep as far away from the first year as possible. Of course, that didn’t stop Dia from stealing glances over at the brunette. She’d mentally chastise herself, before finding herself staring again and again. Before long, the sun had set on their practice and on Dia’s hopes of going into the confession cool, calm and collected. She had no choice, she’d have to wing it.

 

The third year began to pack up in anticipation of her, likely, doomed confession.

 _I have to do this,_ she reassured herself. _I can’t keep acting like this every time see her._

She chanced one more glance over at the first year who was sharing a few parting words with her violet-eyed classmate. Dia couldn’t decipher what the two were saying, but it mattered not. The brunette was giggling, her fallen angel classmate grinning from ear to ear. The two were blushing, as Hanamaru nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. All telltale signs. Dia's heart sank.

As the two parted ways, Hanamaru made her way towards her upperclassman. Dia's eyes fell on the first year, whose cheeks were still tinted a slight pink. She looked embarrassed. She looked beautiful. She looked like a girl who was in love with someone else.

“S-So, what did you want to talk about?” Hanamaru began, composing herself.

Dia, gathering all the strength she could, put on a smile for the younger girl. “…It was nothing. Good work today, Kunikida-san.”

The brunette was slightly surprised. “O-Ok, see ya tomorrow then!” She turned around, heading for the exit, giving Dia one final view of the glorious ponytail.

Without thinking, she called after the first year. “Kunikida-san!”

Hanamaru turned back to face her.

The only words that came to Dia’s mind were the ones of her sister.

“The ponytail...it’s super cute!”

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story


End file.
